


Working Out

by Sourastherain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourastherain/pseuds/Sourastherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's a personal trainer who can't help but watch a particularly good-looking guy who comes in to lift every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out

Jim kept getting caught staring. At first, he tried not to be so obvious about it, though his efforts were halfhearted at best. Gym mirrors made it easier to sneak glances at Mr. Arms-Like-Tree-Trunks, but his self-control only extended so far. Well, actually, he prided himself for keeping it together so long, that it was only staring during a workout. He could say he was admiring the man's form, not an outright lie, after all.

His eyes snapped down as his client said something to catch his attention and he blushed when she smiled knowingly. Gaila happened to be one of the people rooting for him, partially because she commiserated.

"This is my favorite part of the day," she quipped happily. "Do you think he'll take off his shirt today?"

"Come on, five more," Jim said and ignored her comment.

"God, I hope he does, you don't see a doctor built like that every day," Gaila continued. She in turn leaned back on the bench and unhooked her knees from the weight machine, clearly finished. Of course, that was what she paid Jim to keep her from doing, but if she was going to talk about his crush--

"How do you know he's a doctor?" Jim asked, knowing that he sounded far too interested and desperate. 

"He might have mentioned it when I bumped into him on my way in," Gaila said with a grin. 

"Did he write it next to his number, Dr.-No-Right-to-Look-Like-That?" Jim retorted. He didn't want to be bitter and thankfully kept it out of his voice, but once Gaila set her mind to a guy, a built, sexy, tall, dark and handsome guy, well, there was no real way to stop her. Not to mention that he was probably straight. She had a better chance than he did.

"Oh, Jimmy, I'm not moving in on your... Territory," Gaila said and her eyes darted over to the dark-haired doctor Jim couldn't help fantasizing about. "That would be cruel, we're friends!"

Jim huffed and looked away, blushing. It was actually touching coming from Gaila. 

"So you ran into him on your way in today?" Jim prompted.

"Mmm hmm," Gaila said. She tossed her curly red hair theatrically and pulled it up into a ponytail, making him wait. "I asked if he liked his trainer."

"He doesn't have a trainer, Gaila," Jim said suspiciously.

"Right? So I slipped him your card and told him my trainer has the best set of buns in this joint, and that you're not so bad with the work ethic either," Gaila replied.

Jim gaped as she flounced up to her feet, typical Gaila commanding a room and knowing full well how to use it. He noticed, briefly, with the corner of his eye, that the doctor wasn't completely immune, a smile tugging at his lips as he noticed her leaving. And then, Jim was caught once again, staring at the handsome, sweaty stranger as he went back to his workout. This time, however, Jim caught the hint of a grin, or so he told himself hopefully.

\----

Of course, Jim’s luck remained unchanged and a call from Dr. Sexy never came. He checked his phone too often for several days, but only the usual messages, Nyota berating him for being late and asking when he would be over for dinner, Spock warning him not to forget they have a meeting, Pavel asking to change their next session, Gaila’s glamorous selfies. Business as usual continued on for nearly a week. 

He came out of his Crossfit class on Thursday with the sort of natural high that made him not want to go home, but he had an early appointment the next day and an extra hour at the gym would leave him with less time to sleep. His paperwork for his new apartment still needed to be filled out and checked over if he ever wanted to live in a place where he could fit all his belongings. 

Jim was just slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder and heading out when he glanced up, his eyes instantly catching those of his doctor-crush. The man leapt up from the bench by the front desk and waved. Very obviously, because he was utterly stupid he told himself even as he did it, Jim glanced over his shoulder to confirm that it couldn’t possibly be him that the sexy doctor was waving at. However, he found no one behind him.

“Yeah, you, kid,” he said, putting a stop to all Jim’s floundering. “Sorry, I mean, do you have a minute? You’re on your way out.”

“Yeah, no, I do,” Jim stammered. “How can I help you? I’m Jim.”

“I know, Leonard, by the way,” the doctor he was ever so casually infatuated with said as he offered a slightly awkward but warm handshake. “I had your card from one of your clients, I’d been meaning to call you, but I seemed to have misplaced it. I just usually see you going into your class on Thursday nights, thought I’d wait up.”

Jim smiled what he hoped was a patient, friendly smile, not a smile that said he’d been checking him out for weeks. Even though he had and Leonard knew it, since subtlety wasn’t really Jim’s strong suit. 

“Yeah, it’s uh, a fun class,” Jim said lamely.

“Not much for classes,” Leonard replied.

“Not everyone is,” Jim shrugged it off. “So you’re interested in a personal trainer?”

Leonard smiled lopsidedly, his hands finding his pockets in what Jim swore was a nervous gesture. “Kind of. Just this one in particular. I like to keep my own pace when I work out, but I was hoping you’d like to get drinks sometime, dinner maybe. If that’s something you want to do.”

“Yeah,” Jim replied immediately, too quickly and too eagerly to be anything but a flustered excited. “I, uh, yeah, that’d be fun.”

“I should give my number this time, you probably won’t lose it,” Leonard said and extended a business card to Jim. It had a hospital logo and number, Dr. Leonard Mccoy, but in a messy scrawl at the top was cell and the number for it.

“I should probably be a little insulted that you lost mine,” Jim quipped. His nerves are starting to ebb at having the guy’s number in his hand, actually having proof of interest and intent. Suddenly his luck had shifted.

“Well, I’m embarrassed that I did,” Leonard admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I figure, we’ve been making eyes at each other across the gym long enough. I shouldn’t just let it go.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Jim told him honestly, because beyond the hot body that he sculpted at the gym, Leonard was rather sweet. “Sorry for uh, all the awkward staring.”

“You?” Leonard chuckled. “I should be apologizing too then, you distract me so often I lose count of my reps. You didn’t notice?”

Jim flushed, because no, he hadn’t. It was probably for the best that Leonard didn’t want him as a trainer--they’d never actually get anything done. Dinner and drinks, however, that seemed manageable.


End file.
